Bromaster The Hedgehog Meets Sonic The Hedgehog
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: HUGE UPDATE AMD REVISION! NOW ITS PERFECT :DDD I was just making a Sonamy story, then this button ruined everything. What will happen?
1. This is Awkward

BTH MEETS STH

Might be tricky to know who's talking but don't worry about it.

 ** _CHAPTER 1- Well This is Akward_**

It was a sunny day, I was lying down on the floor which was covered up with a blanket so I can lay on, 3 pillows for my head, and a blanket to keep me warm. I was doing the same thing everyday. Making stories.

"Hmm...what should Sonic say to Amy?"

Oh have you tried "How's it going Ames?"

"Eh. Seems okay. Okay, gotta finish that quote."

Then, a red button appeared on my phone.

"What? I have no internet. How's that possible? Okay, just exit out."

I pressed the back button. Nothing happened. I pressed the home button. Nothing happened. I sighed.

"Okay, please hope this isn't a virus."

I took a deep breath, crossed my fingers, and pressed the red button. I wasn't in my room anymore.

"Wha? Where am I?"

I looked around. It was sunny. Lots of animals were running around. It was a very peaceful place. I never seen anything like this.

"Wow! I'm dreaming for sure!"

I rubbed my eyes as hard as I can, but nothing happened. I realized that I wasn't dreaming.

"SHIT! THIS IS REAL! I'M FLIPPING OUT!"

I reached into my pocket. My phone was with me. I turned it on. A red button was still showing.

"YES! Maybe I can press the button and it'll bring me back."

I pressed the button. It didn't do anything.

"What? NO NO NO NO NO! COME ON! WORK!"

I pressed it again. Nothing happened. I repeatedly pressed it a million times. Then, the button was gone. Then, I lost my mind.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE THIS PLACE! Even though it's great. But, I HATE IT! I WANNA GO HOME!

I got mad and ran. I punched a tree. It hurt my hand. Well duh DUMBASS! HP 95%

"AHH! DAMMIT! That hurts."

So I decided to continue walking. Then, I saw something glowing in a bush.

"Hmm...Well I'm curious."

I went to the bush. As I picked up the item... I went a little crazy a bit.

"...Oh no...no No NO! I don't wanna believe it's true!... It can't be happening... This isn't actually THE Chaos Emerald...screw it I'll take it anyway and keep it safe..."

I placed the gem in my pocket. 5 minutes later, I stopped. +1 Emerald

"My mom is gonna kill me. Well at least I'm in a peaceful place."

I continue walking. I whistled Green Hill Zone cause I love the song so much. I then, saw a pink hedgehog in front of me. I looked at her and gasped.

"Well, hello there. I'm Amy Rose."

My heart was beating fast. I couldn't say anything. My eyes were wide open. I then, slapped myself. HP 94%

"Wha-Wha-WHAT THE FUCK! OKAY, I AM NOT TALKING TO AMY ROSE! IT'S ALL ILLUSIONS!"

I turned around and closed my eyes.

"This isn't happening. This is not possible. This is all fake."

Amy made a sad look.

"Is there something wrong?"

I looked at her again. I stood there silently, staring into her emerald green eyes.

"Uh...are..you okay.."

"This is...this is...fucking insane...I...I...I...I'M FUCKING INSANE!

Amy stepped back.

"I think I'm going to leave now."

I took a deep breath and relexed a bit.

"WAIT!"

Amy stopped.

"I'm really sorry...I'm just...going a little...insane."

"Yeah...okay..."

I sighed.

"...I...I...don't even know anymore..."

Amy wanted to move on to another topic.

"Sooooo... What's your name?"

"I'm Bran- Whoops I mean...oh...well...It's...ReeledTied BTH But Bromaster The Hedgehog is what you can call me."

"Uh...can I please know your **_REAL_** name?"

"No. Its a secret"

"Why?"

"Why not? HA HA!"

"...You are annoying..."

"Sorry..."

"Well, I gotta..."

"WAIT I NEED HELP!"

Amy made a deep sigh

"And how can I help you?"

"I appeared here with a button on my phone and I can't get back. It's like science is like "yeah fuck logic. Go to wherever you want." This isn't right!"

"How about we go to Tails.

"AWESOME IDEA!"

"Thanks. Now let's go to Tails."

"Uh...but... Let me explain why I flipped out first. Plus, it would be better if you know."

"Ooookay."

I told her a long story about SEEEEGAAA creating the sonic characters and how they are popular... And how Amy was created just by a lunch break...which is crazy. After like 5 mins or so she made a ._.

"Soooooo... We are... Video game characters..."

"Yes. I know right? Like this is insane."

"Yeeeaaaaah."

"I am a hardcore Sonic fan and I do know alot about you guys. Bu-"

"HOLD IT! Sonic fan?"

"Not that Sonic fan! I mean I really love everything about...uhhh...what is that word I'm looking for hmmmm.. Well I enjoy playing Sonic. When I mean Sonic. I mean the Sonic..."

"Yeah yeah I get it now."

"(I'm so tempting to say I'm a sonamy fan right now. No... Now isn't the time.)"

When we got to Tails', Amy knocked on the door; Tails opened the door.

"Hey, Amy. Amy who is this?"

"Just a friend a met."

#friendzoned... :(

"Hey Tails. How are you doing."

"Well, I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking. Anyways what is your name?"

I made a surprising look.

"Uh...Okay this gonna sound funny to you. I'm Bromaster The Hedgehog."

Tails started to laugh.

"Bromaster The Hedgehog? Are you 5?"

"No but you are 8 years old."

Tails made a surprising look.

"How do know my age? Did Amy tell you?"

"No Tails I didn't"

"WE GOT A STALKER!"

Tails got out a laser gun and pointed at me.

"Wait WHAT?!

I rose my hands up.

"Come on don't shoot me please. I'm not a stalker."

"It's obvious that you are one."

"Tails, he isn't a stalker."

"Amy, do you know this dude?"

"Not really, bu-"

"That's what I thought."

Tails aimed at me.

"Any last words?"

"TAILS NO!"

"...Shit...Come on don't!"

"Tails STOP IT!"

"Okay, you know what? Just shoot me. Kill me! KILL ME! COME ON! YOU THINK THIS AIMING A GUN AT PERSON IS GONNA SOLVE IT?!"

"Shut up! I bet Eggman sent you to kill us."

"Are you fucking serious? Why the fuck would I go to Eggman?!"

"SO YOU DO KNOW HIM!"

"I KNOW ALL OF YOU! YOU GUYS ARE VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS!"

Tails made a confusing look.

"Are you messing with me?"

"No, it's just..."

"GRR! NOBODY MESSES WITH ME!"

"Wait wait I can EXPLAIN!"

Tails shot me with his laser gun. I fell on the ground panicking before Tails pulled the trigger. I was still alive.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! TAILS WANTS TO KILL ME!"

"Okay I'll take care of you. My way."

Tails punched me.

"AHH! DAMN!" HP: 75%

Tails then, kicked me.

"AAAHHH!" HP: 40%

My nose was bleeding. My stomach was hurting. My health was low. I just laid there. Tails may be small and young. But, he is smart and he knows how to fight. Me, I can punch. But, I don't know much about fighting. I looked at him.

"Why...why Tails?Just...why? It hurts...so bad..."

Tails made a angry look. He kicked me again.

"UGH!" HP: 5%

I saw the light. I was about to die. I just couldn't do anything. I can't come back to life. This is it. I was in a lot of pain. Blood was spilling from me. I never experienced any pain like this. I tried to get up but, I was weak. I laid there, slowly dying.

Tails was gonna stomp me. Amy stood in front of me to prevent him from killing me.

"Tails! He's not from here. He's trying to get back home. He needs you to send him back to...Earth."

"No. He doesn't need to go back when he is defeated."

"Tails you are a jerk! You overreacted."

"Amy, this is cleary a trick from Eggman."

"No, he told me everything why he knows. Heal him please. He'll tell you.

Tails sighed and took out his medic gun. He shot me. I was fully healed. HP: 100%

"Now tell me what you know!"

I sighed.

"You just gonna almost kill me and... Okay whatever. I mean HA HA IT'S NO BIG DEAL! Anyways, this a looooooong story."

After a long story about me telling them how I know, Tails made a surprising look.

"So, we're not real. We're video game characters in your world? SEGA is our creator?

"Yea, pretty much. Well there are T.V shows and comic books. I rather play the games."

"Wow. What a fan girl."

"Why are you judging me? I hate the comics and the shows! The games are the only thing I care about."

"There's no games or whatever stuff you said."

"Yes there is."

"Proof?"

"Oh you got it."

I took out Sonic the hedgehog 2006. It's the only game with no stuff on the front of the cover. Tails looked at the game. Yes I know, shitty game but it will have to do.

"Wait, if we're video game characters then, why are you here? And do you always carry that in your pocket?!"

"...Yes... and I don't know. I'm guessing that it's Eggman."

"Yeah. (looks at game disc) Xbox 360? Is that a game console or something."

Tails handed back the game disc

"You got a lot to learn Tails. Anyways, all I'm trying to ask you is to help me go back home."

"I can't...those...things you talked about... Its just too crazy...I still don't trust you."

"Come on Tails. How else will I get home?"

"Yeah Tails. Why don't you trust him?"

"Because we have a fan here and he legit freaked me out after telling me. Am I ACTUALLY JAPANESE?! I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere."

I sighed and made a sad look.

"You know, maybe I won't bother you. I'm pretty much wasting your time with whatever your doing. If you don't want to help me then, fine. Don't even bother helping me. Cause you're wasting my time."

I walked away. Amy and Tails looked at me. Amy then, looked at Tails.

"You could've help him."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't."

"Why are you being so mean? He wanted to go back home, but instead you tried to kill him even though he didn't even do anything. He told you everything and you still couldn't help him."

"Why do you care about him so much? It's obvious that Eggman has to do something with this. All that stuff he said was fake."

"Would Eggman given him a game case? Would he even bother to make him one?"

"Possibly yes."

"Tails, Eggman would've turned...whatever his name into a robot. That's all he ever does. I thought you were a hero. A hero who help others."

Tails sighed.

"Okay, I'll help. But if he does something stupid, it's on you."

"That's more like it."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Let's go find him."

I was walking. I was upset that Tails wouldn't help me.

"Now how will I ever get back home? Tails wouldn't trust me."

Then, I bumped into Shadow. I looked at him. I got really scared. I couldn't mess with Shadow. He's gonna to tear me to pieces.

"S-Shadow...it's nice to meet you...all..alone."

"You better watch yourself next time. You could get hurt."

"Ohh you got it. Just don't hurt me. I don't want to mess with you."

"What are you saying? You're trying to fight me?"

I made a surprising look.

"No no no! I don't. I'm not crazy enough to get myself killed."

"You look scared."

"You're damn right I'm scared."

"Come on, no-one is that scared of me. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, you're like the strongest one around here. And the fastest."

"Smart kid. You look upset. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just wandering around. Doing...nothing."

"You sure? Cause you're...alright whatever you say."

Shadow left.

"Now, I hate it here."

Tears were falling from my eyes.

"I would never thought I would be trapped here forever. I feel really bad. I mean, what else can go wrong."

Shadow came back. He punched me. I fell on the ground. HP 34%

"AGHHHH FUCKING AW MY GOD THAT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?!

"Where is it?!"

"Where's WHAT?!"

"My Emerald!"

"Your Emerald?"

"Yeah! Where is it?"

I pulled out the Emerald out of my pocket.

"This one right?"

"No..."

"How is it not?!"

Shadow already left.

"Never mind. I get punched for no reason."

I was bleeding. My nose was bloody. I got up and started to walk. Then, Tails and Amy saw me. Then, they went to me. I didn't notice they were behind me.

"Hey uh...Bromaster."

I turned around and looked at them.

"What do you guys want now?"

They looked at me real closely.

"There's blood on your face. What happened to you?"

"It's Shadow. He's looking for his Emerald. I didn't have it so yeah, he punched my face. And DAMN it hurts."

"Dude, are you crying too?"

"Yeah, I'm crying. Today isn't my day. I just wanted to go back home and see my family. But, there's no-one else who's smart enough to send me back. I would never talk to Eggman about it. It'll just makes things worst. I hope nothing can go worst."

Amy made a angry look at Tails. Tails sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just thought Eggman was trying to use you to fool us."

I made a angry look.

"Why...the...hell...would...I...let that bitch use me to fool you guys? You never believed me! I have friends and a family that I care about too you know! You know what?! I don't even want to talk to you again! You're a real jerk Tails! What kind of hero are you? If you don't want to help me then, don't bother to! And for the record, I'm not a fan girl! I just really enjoy playing the games!"

I walked away Tails looked at Amy.

"So, I guess I screwed up huh?"

"Yes, you did."

Tails made a sad look. He sighed.

"Wait!"

I stopped. Tails walked up to me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should've just helped you. You know it's hard to believe something like that."

"You tried to kill me. Now you want to help me!"

"Whatever makes you happy. Just let me help you."

"Tails, I lost all my respect for you. I told you everything. And you flipped out about it."

I walked away.

" ...This kid isn't joking. What can I do?"

I then, saw darkness. I was about to pass out. I was hit too hard from Shadow. I continue walking. I then, stopped.

"I...ugh..."

I faceplate on the ground. Tails and Amy ran towards me. HP 14%

"What do we do?"

"Just let me heal him."

Tails shot me with his medic gun. I was fully healed. HP 100%

"What we'll we do without that invention?"

"Well, it's pretty great."

I got up.

"You couldn't leave me alone. Can you?"

"Come on. I'm sorry. I didn't knew.

I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry for not coming up a reason why you should trust me. I just got really upset when you didn't want to bring me back home. And sorry for yelling at you."

"Hey, let's not waste time let's bring you home."

"Hey, uh. Don't let Sonic find me here."

"Hey, don't worry. He's super busy right now."

"Not anymore."

We looked where Amy was pointed. Sonic was coming.

"Okay, I was wrong."

I hid behind Tails. Sonic went to Tails and Amy.

"Yo guys what's up? What are you doing?"

"Err...nothing. Just working on some stuff."

"Hmm...riiiight. Hey Amy, didn't see you there."

"Hey Sonic, so glad that you're here."

"Yeah."

Sonic looked at Tails. Tails was...sweating and shaking.

"Tails, are you hiding something from me?"

"Nooooo."

"Hmm...alright Tails, let me see what you got."

"What? I got nothing!"

Tails showed his hands.

"Hmm...something's behind you. Isn't there?"

"Noooooo."

"Okay, let me see."

"There's nothing."

Amy jumped on Sonic. Sonic fell on the ground. I slowly walked away.

"What was that for?"

"There...was...umm...something on you."

"Tell me next time. What was it?"

"Ummm...a bug."

Sonic saw me walking. He got up.

"A bug huh?"

Sonic ran in full speed and stand in front of me.

"And you are?"

Sonic The Hedgehog is right in front of me. I stood there silently. I could've just say something but, I couldn't speak.

"I'm waiting."

"(OH MY GOD IT'S SONIC THE OP HEDGEHOG)"

I still couldn't say anything. Sonic looked closer at me.

"Dude. Are you okay? There's a bruise on you. Did somebody hit you?"

Tails and Amy went in front of me. Sonic made a angry look.

"Tails! Amy! I'm trying to talk with someone!

"Sonic! He's...um..."

I took a deep breath. I can finally speak. I went in front of them.

"Guys, let me explain everything to Sonic."

I looked at Sonic. I shook his hand.

"I'm waiting for a name."

I took a deep breath and...fainted. LOL! Sonic facepalmed.

"You got to be kidding me. Do you guys know him? You were trying to cover him."

Sorry. Narrator BTH here. And I'm going to bed. See you later.

Okay, I'm back.

"Well I wouldn't say we know him. We're like...um...a acquaintance."

"What's going on you guys? There's a kid here and I never seen him in my life. Who is he? Why is he here?"

Tails sighed.

"He's Bromaster The Hedgehog."

Sonic started to laugh.

"Bromaster The Hedgehog? Come on Tails. What's his name? That's a fake name."

"That's his name. I swear."

"Are you serious? Dude, he's not a hedgehog. And that sounds like a fan girl name."

"Yeah, that's what I told him."

"Okay, whatever. What does he need?"

"He needs to go back home."

"Okay? Where exactly?"

"On...planet earth."

"Earth?"

"He's a human being."

"Just like Eggman. Hmm..."

I got up and looked at Sonic. Sonic was looking at me.

"Okay, "Bromaster". Tell me everything."

I sighed.

"Here goes another looooong story."

After 5 mins

Sonic was legit...wtf

"Am I really...Japanese?"

"No Sonic, you are not born from Japan. You were created in Japan."

"Are you telling me lies?!"

"SONIC! He's just finding a way to get back home."

"I don't know if I can even talk to him. His name is a fan loving name."

"OH COME ON! NOW YOU?!"

"I know but lete just help him and get this over with Sonic. We help others.

"I don't know Tails."

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"Me and you! Right here!"

I made a surprising look.

"Dude... I'm not gonna fight you."

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Terrified..."

Sonic laughs.

"Ha ha. Come on now, don't be afraid."

"I know you are gonna beat me."

"Man, you suck."

"I don't have any powers. I'll be dead in less than a split second."

"So you do suck."

"(Sigh) Yes I do. But come on... I just... Wanna go home. That's why I'm asking you to help me. Tails and Amy are already in. Now I need your help. Will you please help me? I just wanna go home. Or do you wanna stand here and bully me?"

Sonic sighed.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid."

"Finally! I can't stand it with this fantasy world! I mean come on! What's next? Mario?"

"Soooo back to that topic, I'm a video game character?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, fan girl. Proof?"

I made a angry look.

"Okay guys, I'm not a fan girl! There are other people who's really addicted to you. I like you guys but, I find a lot of things that are 1000 times better. So, I don't care about how you think my name is stupid. I'll tell you my real name eventually."

"Whatever, you got proof though?"

"Yeah."

I pulled out Sonic Generation.

"Whoops! Wrong game."

"Wait I a saw a picture of me."

Sonic took the game and looked at it.

"...Ooooookay not gonna bother asking"

He gave me the game.

"Alright let's go back to my lab."

They all started to walk.

"Hope you can handle walking."

"No sadly I can't."

We all walked. Sonic WANTED to run but I can't run fast. I can do stuff but, seriously...who can run that fast? I looked at Amy. I had this weird feeling every time I looked at her. My heart beats, I can't stop staring at her. Then, I realize...I..was..okay this is awkward. I...was...in love. (DUN DUN DUN)

I looked forward. I saw Eggman standing in front of us.

"OH LOOK WHOSE HERE?! IT'S THE WORLD'S LARGEST AND SMARTEST EGG!"

They all laughed.

"Heh, don't forget craziest."

"Grr. You got a smart mouth there kid. You better watch yourself."

"Why did you bring me here? I pressed a red button on my phone and then, BAM! I'm here! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE? WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU? A SMARTPHONE MADE YOU JEALOUS OR SOMETHING?!"

"You shut up! My invention did work after all. And you don't know who you messing with."

"Actally I do. Eggman, what are you up to now? Let's face it, You're going to lose to Sonic no matter what. He's fast, strong and able to turn into 4 different froms. Hyper, super, dark, and a knight I suppose. Anyway, get a real job Eggman. You could've been famous for being a really great scientist. You could change the world Eggman. You might even be friends with these heros."

"Hey, he's right. You could accomplish anything if you given up right now. With those inventions you made, you can save the world from anything."

"Same here. Just give up man. We might even trust you for once."

"But, being evil is what I do! I'm evil and I'm never giving up!"

"Ughhhhhh you call yourself smart but really you're an IDIOT!"

I walked back.

"What are you up to Eggman?"

"I'm planning to do something. It's gonna be big. And you're not going to interrupt me doing work. You're not even gonna find out where I'm going to be. Hint: It's above you. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Eggman left. I noticed that he was holding a big green like shard. I had a feeling that he may be doing something that caused me to be here.

"Well, we tried to talk it out to him."

"Is there anything else you know? Am I just exposed?"

"What did I just say? He's a video game character. I know mostly everything about him. I know he joined the freedom fighters, I know he had a crush on Sally, I know he turned into a werehog, I know a lot of stuff about him. Mostly everyone in earth does."

Sonic made a worried look. I looked at Sonic.

"Hmm...is there something wrong Sonic? You're worried that I know all your secrets?"

"No, it's...WHAT? YOU KNOW MY SECRETS?"

"Hahaha! I don't know any of your secrets. Don't worry. The internet might have your secrets but, the internet does lie so, yeah."

Sonic was relieved.

"I don't want to know your secrets. What for? Wait I got a question for you!"

"Er...okay, what is it?"

I whispered in his ear.

"Do you like Amy?"

He blushed deep. He backed away from me. I made an angry look.

"COME ON SONIC! YOU'RE SO SHY!"

"What did you ask him?"

I whispered in Tails' ear.

"Does Sonic like Amy?"

Tails made a surprising look.

"You actually told him that? HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I don't know to be honest. Plus, you shouldn't ask around you know who."

I looked at Amy. Then, I looked at Tails again.

"Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't."

"Sonic, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But, I don't like what Eggman is gonna do."

"Why can't you just follow him and see what he's up to? Find him first then, you can just spy on him. Works every time. You may want to avoid his traps and all."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea to get us all killed. -_-"

"Or you could sit and do absolutly nothing so Eggman would possibly create a doomsday invention. Cause in the movie Eggman took over Mobuis"

(No not really. But this will convice them to do something.)

"But, Its just a movie."

"Do you really not care for mobuis anymore? And no its not just a movie, its a movie based off the timeline of your adventures. So prevent that from happening."

"Okay okay we'll do it."

"Okay, Tails, you're going have to figure out a way to send him back. I'll go see what Eggman is up too. Amy is with me. I need her just in case."

"Oh I know why. Because... ...yoooooou..."

"Don't even think about it!"

"Heh heh. Just kidding you guys. You know I'm messing around."

"Alright, let's go."

I'm going to go with me cause this is me who has to control. We went to Tails lab. I was surprised that I finally get to see what is inside."

"So this is your lab. You move to different places a lot."

"Heh well, gotta go somewhere else to explore."

"Heh, yeah. Oh yeah, I forgot to give you something! Look what I found!"

I pulled a Chao Emerald from my pocket. Tails made a surprising look.

"I found a Chao Emerald."

Tails took the Emerald.

"Whoa! Where did you find this? Wait... were you stealing it?"

"No, here take it. I found it in a bush. I'm pretty sure it's Shadow's. Well, he said it wasn't his and he wanted to give it to someone else."

I gave Tails the Emerald.

"Well, that's great that you found this. Nice job Uh..."

"ReeledTied"

"So, that's your name."

"Yeah, or BTH! Lol."

"Of course. Hahaha!"

15 minutes later, I was still waiting for Tails.

"You sure work hard."

"I know, it's what I do everyday."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier. You're not a jerk. You're like this most important person ever! Without you, Sonic would never gotten this far. You know what I think?"

Tails looked at me.

"What?"

"I think you're better than Sonic. Sonic may do all the work but, your inventions are only things why he got this far."

"Well, I'm not that good."

"Oh hell yeah you're good. You're freaking awesome. Teleportation devices is something that we're trying to do. All this advanced technology is making my mind EXPLODE! You're really smart Tails. I don't know how you did it!"

"T-Thanks. I feel kinda better now. I'm going to cut some wood. I'll be back."

Tails went to a saw. He started the machine and began to cut work.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry. I'm a professional."

"Okay."

I looked around. I then saw the Emerald on the floor. Tails was about to step on the Emerald and slip. I ran to Tails.

"Tails! Watch your step!"

"Huh?"

Tails slipped. I managed to catch him before he landed on the saw.

"Wha? You saved me."

"Tails, you need to keep the Emerald safe. Not on the floor."

Tails got up.

"How did this get on the floo...ooh I forgot to...Man I'm dumb!"

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes."

55 minutes later Tails was still working. I was just sitting on the chair listening to rap. I turned it up all the way. I kinda got into it so yeah. Tails is gonna hear me.

(Lol got a perfect song)

"I don't fuck with you! You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuking with you! I got a million trillion things that I rather fucking do!"

Tails heard me and sighed.

"This is something I don't like to hear. That's why I stopped seeing Knuckles."

"I don't fuck with you. Bitch I got no feelings to go. I swear I had it up to here, I got no..."

I looked at Tails. I made a surprising look.

"Ooh shit! Sorry! I forgot you were working."

"What song were you listening to? It's trash..."

"Big Sean, I Don't F*ck With You!"

"And what kind of person would make a song like that?"

"It's rap."

"Okay, that's enough rap music."

I stopped playing the song.

"I wonder what Sonamy are doing?"

"I don't...wait What?

"I said wonder what Sonic and Amy are doing. And speaking of Amy. You know what different about Amy?"

"What about her?"

"I know Amy loves Sonic. She obsessed over Sonic. But, now she's more...mature. She's so nice. She stop chasing him. Isn't that something Sonic would never expect."

"Yeah you're right."

I thought about it. I could tell him. I'm sure that he can keep a secret."

"Okay, Tails I'm going to tell you something that's going to make your brain explode. And don't take this personal. It's."

"What is it?"

"I'm a Sonamy fan."

"What is Sonamy?"

"Shipping Sonic and Amy. I make stories about them being together. It's all fake. FICTION! Nothing in the story is real."

"So, you make romantic stories about Sonic and Amy?"

"Yeah...a lot of people do it. It's not true though. We're hoping it is. It's every Sonamy fan dream."

Tails made a surprising look.

"That...is weird...just why are you a sonamy fan?"

'I get it, its pretty weird but think about it, look at the two of them. Wouldn't it just be... so cute for the them to..."

"Reeled...I think you need help."

"Well, other people ship sonamy as well."

"But that isn't my problem isn't it? I really don't care about what others ship."

"(Sigh) I see."

"Listen, Sonic may... may like her."

"I know Tails. Its obvioud he does."

"That Sonamy thing... you shouldn't tell Sonic. He's going to get really mad."

"Tails, Fanfiction..remember that in your head. Its fanfiction. Meaning it won't end up being true."

"Because it's fake right? Okay...I'm really curious to read one."

I made a surprising look.

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not. Let's see if it's good."

"Great, future me is making me to let Tails to read one of my stories."

I took out my phone and went to my app called Fanfiction reader. I looked through my stories.

"No, not that. Ah. Here we go."

I gave Tails my phone.

"You know how to work it right?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Hmm Sonamy a feeling that I can't explain."

(A deleted story. Sorry.)

1 minute later.

"...hey, there's me."

"Oh God, he's gonna laugh."

"HAHAHA! Because you loooove her!"

"I knew it!"

Another minute later.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like somebody's in LOVE!"

"Lol!"

Another minute later.

"Hmm...hahaha! Me and Knuckles! Lol!"

"I made you funny in my stories."

"Lol! Whoa what were you going to say? I like? Love? Lol! You're good at these. Does anyone else make stories like these?"

"Yeah, lots of people."

"Interesting."

2 minutes later, Tails was done reading.

"I gotta say, it's really good."

"I'm trying my best to make them better."

"It's amazing. It can happen in many different ways for them to be together."

"You're right. But when it's me making stories in Fanfiction, you got to make sure that nothing is wrong. And I usually forget to revise my stories."

"You got more stories? I want to see more of me! Lol!"

"Yeah, okay."

I took my phone.

"Hmm...ah. Another one. This one might be a little sad and awkward."

"Hmm...haha! Sonamy The Friend Zone Haha!"

(Another deleted story. Sorry)

"Yeah. Lol!"

Okay let's go to Sonic. 1 hour earlier.

Sonic and Amy were looking for Eggman. They checked everywhere. An hour passed and they still haven't found him.

"He's not in his base,"

"Then, where can we go?"

"I don't know. We can't follow him if we don't know where he is."

"We gotta go back then!"

"Yeah."

Sonic carried Amy to Tails' lab.

I was still waiting. Tails was reading more of my other stories. He copied some of them in his computer so he can read them when I'm not around.

"How did you like Sonamy The Friend Zone?"

"Great! It's a bit off but..whatever its funny."

"No. You probably hate it. I mean, I know it's your type."

"Doesn't mean I don't love it!"

"You actually like it? Even though it's about Sonic's feelings?"

"Even if you make me and Amy together, I'll love it. It's not how it looks, it's about how they truly feel to each other."

"Wow! You know Tails, it's nice to hang out with you. I mean, even though we only just met. There's one thing I always wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How do you get so smart?"

"I train myself. Read, Online help, and I practice."

"Well, that's basically going to school in your own lab. Who do you like? Cream? Cosmo?"

"Cosmo? Who?"

"Ohh never mind. I forgot it's was a cartoon."

"What?"

"Lol! I asked who do like?"

"Nobody..."

"You don't have to. Lol! But, I'll tell you this. I'm starting to like Amy now."

"Wow...don't even..DON'T EVEN!"

"Yeah, it's pretty awkward. You can keep a secret. Even though you're 8."

"Hey, I understand love. But, you and Amy would probably not work out right."

"What makes you say that?"

"You already know that she's in love with Sonic. Plus, she's a hedgehog and you're human and you're...how old?"

"15."

"...Oh."

"I'm small I know, but I'm a little taller than you. Lol!"

(I forgot the characters were tiny. So in this I'm tall as Sonic.)

"Anyway, and since we're video game characters in your world, she's doesn't exist. And you don't exist here. So basically you love a non-existent character."

"Aww. That's sad. Well not till now. If I can see her, then she isn't non-existent to me."

"Well you're not gonna stay here for long. So, yeah."

"Sad life... So you finished figuring out yet?"

"Still working on it."

"If only you didn't read any of my stories you would of been...Damn it! It's my fault."

"Lol! Basically yes. It is."

Sonic and Amy came back.

"You're back! So, what were you two doing?".

"Trying to find Eggman. But he isn't there."

"Sad life..."

I took my phone from Tails. The button appeared on my phone again. I looked at my phone.

"Hey, wait! The button from my phone!"

"Uhh. What?"

"It all started out like this. I just saw a red button on my phone and I tried to exit out of it. But, it wouldn't. So I pressed it. Then, I appeared here. I got mad and punched a tree. It was a bad idea. Then, I found this Chao Emerald. Which Tails is holding."

They both looked at Tails. Tails was holding the Emerald.

"Whoa! Where did you find it?"

"In a bush."

"Wow. How lucky?"

"Anyway after that, I met Amy. She then, took me to Tails and that's when you came."

"Well that's explains everything. Tails, did you finally found a way to send...uh...I forgot your name."

"Just call me Bromaster."

"Ehh okay. Anyway, did you find a way to send him back?"

"Not really...I was...er..."

"What were you two doing? What happened Tails?"

"Nothing."

Tails and I made worried look.

"Hmm...you're hiding something!"

"Nooooo we're not."

Then, a portal opened up and I got sucked in.

"OH SHIT!"

"NO!"

Sonic tried to grab my leg but the portal closed. Sonic made a surprising look.

"He's GONE!"

"WHERE COULD HE BE?!

"I don't know! But, hopefully it wasn't from Eggman."

The portal sent me back in my bed.

"What? I'm back? YES I'M BACK! WHOO!"

I grabbed a drink. I went back and looked at my phone. The button was still there. I tried to exit out of it. It wouldn't work.

"COME ON! I WANNA DO MY STORIES!"

I kept on pressing back and home. I then stopped.

"Okay, I give up. But I'm not gonna press the button. Nothing will make me go back!"

Then, my mom called my name.

"Brandon! It's 7:00 You're going to school!"

I realize that I have school. It was Friday. I made a surprising look. Then I looked at my phone.

"I'm going back!"

I pressed the button. I was transferred into the Sonic world.

"Brandon!"

My mom came in and made a confusing look.

"He's not here. He probably went to school already."

Okay, back to me.

"I'm glad that I missed school. WHOO!"

I appeared back where I first got here. I took a sip of my Coke.

"Okay, let's go to Tails."

Yeah, let's go to Tails.

Tails, Sonic, and Amy were looking for me. Sonic was fast so basically he looked everywhere. 15 minutes later, they went back to the lab.

"I can't believe that he's already gone."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find him. If not, then he's probably at home."

"What if he's not?"

"Then, we tried."

"That sucks."

A knock was heard.

"Guys I'm here."

Tails opened the door. He made a surprising look.

"YOU'RE BACK! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Well, a portal took me home. Now I'm back here."

"You know for a second there, I thought you were gone for good."

I took a sip of my Coke and went inside. Sonic made a surprising look.

"Hey, you're back. With a drink."

"Yeah, I was sent home for a couple of minutes then, it sent me back. So, did you find out what Eggman is up to?"

"Not really. We couldn't find him anywhere."

"He's up to something. And we gotta find out what he's planning."

"What can we do? We can't find him?"

"I got the idea where he might be?"

"Where?"

"He's not only after the Emeralds. I saw him holding a big green like shard. It reminds me of the Master Emerald. So, either his after the Master Emerald, or he's combining other Emerald shards."

"I'm going with the first one."

"Me too."

"Wait! The Master Emerald? But that's in Angel Island. And Angel Island is floating in the sky."

"Well, I wouldn't say that anymore cause there's something falling from the sky."

They all looked at the window. They saw Angel Island falling from the sky. It crashed on the ground, making a rumbling sound.

"Well, this isn't good."

A knock was heard.

"That's probably Knuckles.

Tails opened the door.

"Oh, it's Shadow."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"The kid! He has my Emerald!"

"I have it Shadow. He gave it to me. Do you want it back?"

"Yeah! And out of my way! Let me get that kid!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to destroy him."

"Look at this son of a...WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

"I said out of my way!"

Shadow charged in. Sonic stood in front of me.

"You're not gonna hurt him!"

"Faker! You better get out of my way or you'll have to deal with me!"

"No! You're not gonna lay a finger on him."

Ain't nobody gonna lay a finger, on my Butterfinger.

"Okay, that it!"

Shadow pushed Sonic. He tried to grab me. Sonic blocked Shadow's way.

"Shadow YOU HAVE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!"

"I'm gonna get that kid!"

"No you won't!"

Sonic punched Shadow.

Shadow flew out the window.

"Stay here, and don't move!"

Sonic ran out. We all looked at each other.

"That was somehow awesome and scary!"

"Er...right."

Shadow kicked Sonic. Sonic grabbed his leg

"Dude, you're going to kill him! He's not strong as you think he is!

Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way and grabbed me.

"You screwed up kid. You screwed up."

"No. You did."

I kicked Shadow in the nuts. Shadow flinched.

"QUICK SOMEBODY ACT FAST!"

Tails pulled out his amnesia ray and shot Shadow. He also gave back the Emerald to him.

"What...happened."

"Oh nothing Shadow. You found your Emerald that's all."

Shadow then, left.

"Okay, he's gone."

"Sorry for making you fight Shadow."

"It's okay. You did the right thing. Just don't go talking to people like Shadow. You know, I was wondering, how old are you?"

"15. I'm a year younger than you."

(I'm 17 right now damn)

"Okay. So, where were we?"

"Angel Island fell from the sky."

"Oh right. Okay, I'm gonna check it out. You guys stay here. Tails, you're going have to come with me for this."

"Sure. You two watch the lab for me. Later."

"Later Tails."

Tails winked at me. ;-) He's probably saying "have fun with Amy." They both left. Me and Amy were alone. Amy was sitting on a chair. She was looking at the floor. She was probably thinking about something. I looked at her. My eyes were heart shaped. *~* If you were alone with Amy, what would you do? ;-) I started to think.

"Gotta stop. She's not for me. She's a hedgehog. So basically I'm have a crush with a pink animal who can talk and carries a giant hammer. How will she look in my world?"

Amy sighed and made a sad look. I stopped with the looks and went to her.

"What's wrong Amy? You're feeling down."

"It's nothing."

"Oh there's something. I make romantic stories just to let you know. And every sigh and a sad look means that there's something wrong. Tell me please. I'll do anything for a cute sweet girl like you."

Amy looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"No, you're amazing. That's what you are."

She blushed a little. She then, showed a small smile.

"Thanks. I feel a little better."

"Now, come on. Will you tell me what's making you upset?"

"I can't tell you. It's something you wouldn't understand."

"Amy. If it's something personal, you can tell me. Tell me anything. I promise I will not tell anyone. I'm a guy can trust. "

"I guess I could tell you. But, you can't tell anyone."

"Hey tell me anything, and I'll keep it a secret. I will never tell anyone. Even if they force me too."

"Okay. I don't think Sonic actually likes me. I'm starting to think that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you that's one thing that is true. He likes you as a friend. The only thing that we don't know is that does he love you? Some say yes, some say no. It's hard to find love, first love doesn't always work out. It does rarely does if you're lucky. Just don't think that he hates you. You're important to him. That's proof that he likes you. He does run away, but he never hurted you, that's more proof. I don't know know if he does love you. It's a mystery and I'm trying to solve it to be honest."

"You sure he doesn't hate me? I bothered him a lot in the past."

"I know he doesn't. He still hangs out with you. If I was him I would like you."

"Your saying that to cheer me up."

"No, I mean it. If you were in any other game. I would select you. Wow, that was terrible LOL! But look, he wouldn't hate you because, if he did, he wouldn't even bother talking to you. And he still hangs out with you."

"Only because we're a team."

"No, it's because he likes you. He may run away, but he'll never lose you."

Tears were falling from her eyes. She then gave me a...hug.

"Thank you."

I blushed deep. I then, hugged her back.

"You're welcome Ames."

"Did you just call me Ames?"

I blushed a little deeper.

"Isn't that your name? I mean, it's shorter to say. Well not really. I just...want to call you that because, it fits you perfectly...well...do you want to be called Ames?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes. For you."

I smiled. And started to think.

"...I just made her smile. I cheered her up. If only, I can be with her. But, she loves Sonic."

Amy made a sad look again. I looked at her.

"Amy. Sonic doesn't ever hate you. He is still your "friend". He wants to protect you. He would take a bullet for you. He cares for you Amy. ...I do too. I would do the same."

"...You would too?"

"I'm that guy who legit take their own life to save another. But yes I would. I care for you."

She blushed deep. She held my hand. Then, she did something that made my heart beat out of control.

YAY HERE COMES THE AWKWARD PARTS :DDDDDDDDDD

She kissed me. 0_0 I didn't do anything. I just let her. My eyes were wide open. I would never thought that she would even kiss me. I started to think. MLG! (AIR HORNS) WHOOP WHOOP! OHHHHHHH OHHH OH OH OHHHHHHH OHHHHHH!

"She's...kissing...me..I can't let her do that. But...I..like...her."

She broke the kiss.

"You are really helpful. Thank you for helping me with Sonic. After all those years..."

"Oh come on. It's obvioue he likes you.

She hugged me.

"Uh...you're welcome..."

She hugged me really tight.

"Amy, I don't want want anyone seeing us."

"Just a little longer?"

I blushed deep red.

"Uhh...Whatever makes you happy."

Then, she kissed me again. I blushed deep red.

"Thank you for helping me. I thought that Sonic did hate me."

Amy smiled at me. I had to tell her now. I can't take it. But Amy already knew what was going on.

"Why are you being so sweet? Is because you like me?"

I sighed. I just want to tell her. I was gonna hate myself for doing it.

"No, I'm gonna tell you the truth. I...I...I'm...sorry...I love you Amy." X~X T~T

She blushed deep and made a sad look. My heart was about to pop. I don't know how much I can take it. I just want to faint.

"I know that you love Sonic. You don't have to be with me. Just be with someone who you love. I'm a Sonamy fan just to let you know."

Amy was confused.

"What is Sonamy?"

I pulled out my phone and went to the app Fanfiction reader.

"Here, read it and find out. All you have to do is to slide your finger up to go down. And slide down to go up. It's fake. Nothing is real. It's stories that are fiction."

"Okay."

I gave her my phone. I don't know what I'm doing is right or wrong. I just want her to make her feel better.

See, told you. Remember. Just making fun of myself.

After she read my story she started to cry.

"It's beautiful. I loved it so much."

I took my phone.

"It's a couple between you and Sonic. Look, don't take this personally. It's fake. Sonic might like you. Just be yourself and maybe one day, he'll make your dreams come true. I can try to help you. But, I don't want any trouble with Sonic. I want you guys to be together. It's every Sonamy fan's dream. I didn't want to tell you earlier because, it was wrong to tell you something like this."

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"You're the only one who helped me out with my feelings for Sonic. I don't know how to thank you again."

She lean towards me. I was gonna expect a kiss again but, now the limit is done. I can't let her kiss me again. She puckered her lips. I stopped her.

"I'll take a hug. If you don't mind."

She hugged me. I tried to hug her back but then, a portal opened up.

"No! NO! NOT AGAIN!"

I was being sucked in. I held her tight. I then, looked at my watch. It was 3:00 I was gonna be in serious trouble if I don't get back home. The portal was my only hope. I let go of Amy. She grabbed my hand.

"Don't let go!"

I made a sad look.

"I'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I promise I'll be back."

I released her hand.

"No!"

I had to. I don't want my parents to find out that I'm missing. I got back in my room. I put on my coat and backpack. I got out the window and went through the front door.

"Hey mom. Hey dad."

"Where were you?"

"School. Look I got homework."

I took out my homework that wasn't due till next week.

"Okay, get to it."

"Okay."

I went to my room and closed my window. I felt like something was missing. I looked at my arm. My watch was missing. I took off my stuff and looked at my phone. The button was still there.

"I gotta go back! But, if I go now, they'll realize that I'm missing. What can I do? It'll gonna take a miracle."

So then, I sat down on my bed. I felt really bad. A couple of tears slid down my eyes. T_T

Let's go to Amy. Cause I'm tired of narrating as me.

Amy was crying. :'(

"I...miss...him. I can't believe that he's...huh?"

She looked down. She saw something. She got up and went to the spot where the portal opened. She found my watch.

"His watch. He must have forgotten it. Or it came off of him."

She looked at it. It was blue. It only had 3 scratches on the front. Can't really notice it. It was waterproof. It wasn't a Digital watch. It was an Analog watch. Every hand were on time. The numbers went from 1 to 12. In the right side of the watch, it shows what day it was instead of showing 3. She placed the watch in her pocket. She then, sat down and waited.

Let's go back to me.

I was sitting on my bed. I couldn't do anything. 2 hours passed, and nothing happened. Wait. Seriously? OKAY! HOLD UP! You realize that you could've ask yourself to fix up the story. I'm the author remember.

"Oh, right."

Don't mind asking. I got this.

My mom and dad called my name.

"Brandon! We're going out. Be back in 5 hours."

"5 hours?! Where are you going? AND WHY CAN'T I GO?!"

"Gotta go see your Aunt. And no you can't come. You have to watch the house. Pizza money is on the table."

"Okay? See you later."

They both went out.

"YES! I'M GOING BACK! But first..."

I quickly "freashen up" meaning quickly used some mouthwash washed my face and hands. See in case you are gonna kiss someone fictional. XD Anyway, I grabbed a can of Coke and pressed the button on my phone. I appeared in the same spot where I first appeared in.

5 minutes later.

A knock was heard. Amy got up and opened the door. She made a surprising look.

"Hey. I'm back.

She hugged me.

"Okay, I don't want to spill my drink on you. Oh wait. I didn't open it."

I went inside.

"So, where were you? At home?"

"Yeah. Now I'm back here."

"You forgot something."

"Really? What did I forget?"

She smiled and showed me my watch.

"There's my watch."

I put down my Coke, took my watch, and put it on.

"Thanks."

"Is that portal going to come back?"

"I'm not sure. But, I don't mind if I stay here. I really love it here."

"Hee hee. I'm glad you do. I'm happy that you're back."

She held me tight. She felt really soft. And her strawberry scent smelt nice. I hugged her tightly. I closed my eyes as everything was all just a dream. But, it wasn't. It's all true. But then I thought.

"Why am I the one?"

(I sighed and...made a sad look. Why would I do that? I'm hugging Amy Rose.)

"Is there something wrong?"

(Yeah! Is there?!)

"I don't understand why am I the one who is here. There could be someone who is better than me. What makes me so special?"

(Oh that's what wrong.)

"That's what we're figuring out."

I made an angry look

"Why am I here? I'm nothing! I'm just a regular teen who doesn't have any powers or whatever! I almost got jumped from Shadow! Who's next? Knuckles? Espio? Maybe everyone!"

"Hey, calm down. No-one is going to hurt you."

"Amy, just leave me alone. I'm just nothing."

"Hey, you're not nothing."

"No! There's nothing! I'm in a world with non existent characters! It's not supposed to be this way!"

My mind finally hit me. I finally lost it. (I WENT DEPRESSED AND SHIT?! WHO WROTE THIS?!)

(Oh...right... I did...)

"I CAN'T DO IT! I just can't go on with this! I...I...can't do it Amy!"

I ran out. Amy made a surprising look.

"Wait!"

I continued running. I found a cliff. I was gonna make a jumped for it. My fear of heights was stopping me. But I couldn't stand it. I walked forward. I got to the edge. I started to think.

"I don't belong in this world. It's all an accident. Why else would Shadow try to kill me? I'm nothing. My life is nothing. I can't do it. Even though I can just wait till the portal comes and takes me back home. But, my parents will realize that I'm missing. I miss these guys really bad. I rather just, end it. Right here, I'll die in this world and I'll be satisfied. If I came here for no reason, then this is it."

Amy pulled me back. We both fell on the ground. Then, she cried and hugged me tight.

"Why are you trying to jump?"

"Because...I don't belong here. I can't be here. If I stay I'll never see my friends and family again, and you're other friends will just try to kill me again. I can't last a day in here! I could just go back home and never come back, but I guess I'll just never do anything that reminds me of you guys. And I really love you guys. You're like a my favorite game character ever. Surly there are other that are better but, but I rather just end it all here since I already met you guys."

"We'll do anything to help you! Just please don't jump!"

"Amy, just let me go. I'll just let the portal take me home and never bring me back."

"Then, how will we see you again?"

I got up.

"You're not supposed to see me. This was all an accident. Tell Sonic and Tails to forget about me."

I walked away from Amy. Amy made a sad look.

"Don't even bother. I'm sorry. I'm never coming back."

The portal opened up.

"Well, didn't have to wait."

"No don't!"

Amy grabbed me.

"Amy, just let me go. You know I can't be here any longer."

"No! You can't leave!"

"Amy. I'm sorry for doing this."

I pushed her back, but I should've known that she was stronger than me. So, I fell foward making both of us fall on the ground. She lost her grip. I jumped up and got in the portal. Amy got up. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"No..."

I appeared in my room. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't meant to meet you guys."

Okay, I'm gonna go to Amy.

Amy looked down on the ground. She walked to Tails' lab. When she got there, she started to cry.

"Why...why...did..you have to go?"

Well this was the line where I said I was probably gonna change some things. And look I nearly changed everything in the story. So yeah. Well its still the same thou.

She looked at my Coke. She grabbed it.

"I know I shouldn't drink soda pop but, I might as well finish it up for him."

She opened it and took a sip...HEY THAT'S MY COKE!

"Maybe, I shouldn't drink it. It's making me want to...(burp)...oops...excuse me."

She sighed.

"Maybe, I'll drink it later."

She sets the Coke down.

Okay let's go back to me.

I was on my phone. The red button was gone so, I decided to listen to music. I was still upset. I tried played a song. It didn't work. Then, the red button appeared. I sighed again.

"Of course. I'll just sleep instead."

I laid down and fell asleep. Then, my arm pressed the button. I appeared back in the Mobuis.

Okay, now I can go back to Amy.

Amy was walking. She couldn't stop thinking about earlier.

"If only you haven't left, I would see you again."

Then, she saw me sleeping on ground. She made a surprising look.

"Is that...YES!" ^o^

She ran to me and looked at me. I was sleeping.

"ZZZZZZZZZ"

"He came back. I know that he's asleep but..."

She hugged me. Then, she started to cry.

"I can't believe you're back. I missed you."

She hugged me tighter.

I woke up. I was really confused. ?_?

"Amy? Oh, I must've pressed the button when I was sleeping."

She held me tight.

"I missed you so much. Please don't go back."

I sighed.

"I missed you too. Sorry about earlier. I ju-"

"Shh...it's okay. Just, don't leave me like that again."

"Okay. Is it getting dark already cause...I...feel..." +_+

I fell asleep. Amy made a confusing look.

"Bromaster?"

"Zzz..."

She held me tight.

"Least he's here."

5 minute later. She was still holding me. I had a nightmare so, I woke up in a flash.

"Whoa! That was not cool. Huh? This isn't my..."

I looked at Amy. I made a surprising look.

"So I wasn't dreaming about that. It was real."

"Hmm? Awake already?"

"I had a nightmare."

"You're okay now...There's something I want to tell you."

"Uhh...okay? Let me just get a dri...oh. I forgot. I'm not home. I usually take a sip of my Faygo Cola sitting right next to me on the right side of the bed."

"Hee hee. You're kinda funny when you talk like that."

"Me? Funny? I'm not funny. I'm...uh...I don't know what I am. Well, I'm thirsty. So you wanted to tell me something?"

She held my hand. I looked at her hand. I blushed. I looked at her again. She came close to me.

"What are you..."

Then, she kissed me. Then, She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I love you..." =-O Y~Y

I made a surprising look.

"(Shit.)"

She kissed me again. I held her. Then, I decided to chose what I should do. I broke the kiss.

"Amy...I'm sorry. I can't."

She made a sad look. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why not?"

Tears started to fall from my eyes. T-T

"I can't be with you. It's not supposed to be this way. I'm not your true love. Please don't fall for me. I can't be with anyone in this world. It's not right. I love you but, we can't be together."

She held my hand.

"I still love Sonic, I would never give up on him. I just want you to be happy. Plus, you made me really happy today. You're the only one who been so sweet to me. You helped me out with my feelings. I want you both. Even though you're human, I still want you."

OK, this is kinda awkward XD

I blushed deep.

"Sonic is gonna be upset about this. And you're a hedgehog."

She held me down. (Down where? XD JK JK JK)

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

She kissed me. I tried to break free but, she held me tight enough to keep me in her arms for a long time. She was happy. I started to think.

"This is wrong. But, I can't believe that she actually loves me. It's what I wanted since I actually met her. Maybe, I'll try to hide it from Sonic. Hopefully no-one will suspect a thing. Okay, I guess I'll give it a shot. Just hope nothing can go wrong."

Lol yay Amy is a slut -_- sorta...

I held her tight. I felt, really happy. We both held each other tight. She looked at me. I couldn't stop staring into her emerald green eyes. It's so amazing to look at. She smiled.

"I love you..."

I would never thought that I would say it back to a non-existent character. I took a deep breath.

"I...love you too Amy."

We both...okay you get the idea. It's making me feel embarrassed for somehow.

I broke the kiss.

"We gotta go back to the lab. I don't want anyone seeing us."

"Okay."

We both went back to the lab. When we got there, I closed the door and picked up my Coke. I took a sip.

"Still cold. And still taste great."

Amy held my hand. I held her hand tight. She smiled at me.

"I took a sip. Sorry."

"Oh. You did? Well, that's explains why it's already opened."

She made a smile that made me feel uncomfortable. She took my drink and set it down. Then, she kissed me. This time, she deepen it all the way. I blushed deep red. I wasn't so comfortable at deep kisses. Even though I never kissed anyone...LOL THIS IS REALLY AWKWARD! XD! I held her tight. She broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"I wish you stayed here."

I smiled back.

"Me too. But, too bad I can't. Parents are watching me."

"You...live...with your parents?"

"I'm not like you guys. I don't go out whenever I want. I don't even have a job for myself. Still got school, have to go to college, then I can finally look for a job. Gotta have money for stuff."

"Uhhhh..."

"Anyway, I don't want anyone knowing about this. This is a secret."

"It's all inside of me."

"And hopefully the company that created you guys are not suspected anything like this."

"What "company" would that be?"

I picked up my Coca-Cola and took a sip.

"I wish I could show you Earth."

"What does Earth look like?"

"Well, uh...it's...a planet that is filled with people and lots of animals that don't talk. It's mostly filled with human beings. About 7 billion humans is there. Every baby born a second. And people die you know so, anyway it's the only planet where humans are born. Well, for right now. Space does has different planets. Anyway, the continents. North America is where I live. The country is The United States of America. 50 states. I live in Michigan."

"Uhh...I'm so confused..."

"I'll tell you later on."

"So, it's like this planet only filled with more people?"

"Yeah. But, I love Mobius better."

"I love seeing animals running around."

"I already know that you love Sonic."

"Hahaha. Very funny. You know I love you too."

"I don't feel right about this. I don't want any trouble with Sonic."

"I don't care. He will have to deal with it."

"But...what if he thinks you are a slut."

"I'm not a slut. I LOVE YOU! A slut just kisses other people for the heck of it. For only pleasure."

"Er...yea..."

She came closer to me. I blushed.

"I'm waiting..."

"Err...for...what?"

"For you..."

"Uhhhh..."

"You're so shy."

"What do you mean I'm sooooooh I know what you mean. I'm not use to it okay."

"Guess I'm not letting go of you."

"Actually I don't mind about that. Might as well hold me tighter."

"Okay. I'll just do this instead."

She took my drink.

"Aww. I was almost finished with that."

She set it down and jumped on me.

"Wha!"

We both fell on the floor. She climbed on me. I was starting to think that she was gonna hurt me. But, she shook me.

"Come on, don't be shy. I kissed you. You haven't kissed me."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Come on! Kiss me already!"

"I can't. I don't want to be in trouble. And I'm too shy."

"KISS ME!"

"Amy..."

"JUST KISS ME ALREADY!"

"You think that's gonna make me kiss you?"

Amy made a angry look.

"Don't make me take out the hammer!"

"You mad bro?"

"Okay, I didn't want to do this to you. But you leave me no choice."

"What are you going to do?"

Amy grabbed me. She held my hand. I held her hand tight. Then, she squeezed it, really really hard.

"AHHH! MY HAND! I WRITE WITH MY LEFT HAND!"

"Last chance."

"NO! AHHH!"

"You're going to lose this hand."

"AND IT'S NOT AHH MY FAULT! AAAAHHH!" DX

She smiled. She loosen the grip to my hand. Then, she came closer to me.

"Can I at least get a little kiss from you?"

"Really? Nice try Amy, but I know what you're trying to do."

"No, really I want one."

"No, don't beg me for one."

She made a sad look.

"I love you...please."

I made a sad look.

"I'm starting to think that you're not joking. I can't."

Amy held me really tight. She kissed me. I didn't do anything. I just watched her kiss me.

"I love you."

"...Okay, you got me. I'll kiss you."

Amy made a happy look.

"Really? Yay!"

I sighed. I kissed her. She held me tight.

Narrator BTH here. Okay, I'm gonna go sleep. I'll be back.

And I'm back. I didn't sleep cause nightmares. So, it's 1:31 AM Let's do it. LOL!

5 minutes later, we...were...oh God...on...the..ground...oh but still on tier 2. That's great. (Kissing.) Tier 1 is hugging

My Readers: ...wtf

I feel guilty for some reason. I held her tight. She felt so...warm...and...soft...really soft. She then, broke the kiss. She looked at me.

"Kiss me again!"

"Again? Come on!"

"Just kiss me and I'll stop."

I sighed.

"You want a kiss?"

"Yeah. Duh."

I kissed her softly on the cheek. She made a angry look.

"What, you wanted a kiss right?" XD

"On the lips. Not cheek."

"I don't want to. Why are you trying to make me feel uncomfortable."

"Grr!"

"Okay! I'LL KISS YOU! I can't believe that I have to do this."

I kissed her. She held me tight and deepen the kiss. She wants to be kissed so bad. I bet she's gonna do the exact same thing with Sonic.

"I love you...so much..."

"Who do you love more? Me or Sonic?"

"I love you guys exactly the same."

"...well God damn it. Why can't I..."

Amy slapped me.

"AHH! OW!" DX

"Stop swearing. It's not nice to swear."

"Well, now I know you have heard those words before. Okay, anything for you my beautiful Rose. Lol!"

She blushed deep.

"You're so sweet. I love you."

Then, a portal opened up. I made a sad look.

"Not now!"

I was being sucked in. Amy held me tight. She didn't want me to go. I had no other choice. I'll be back here anyways.

"Amy, let go."

"No! Not this time! Don't leave me again!"

"Amy, I'll be back."

"I don't want you to go!"

"Please, I promise I'll be back. I love you."

I kissed her. She held me tight. She made a sad look.

"Please. Don't go."

"Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be back."

She sighed. She let me go. I appeared in my bed.

"Amy...I'm coming for you."

I didn't care what would happen if they found out I was missing. I pressed the button and appeared back. I ran to Tails' lab.

Sorry. Next chapter will have Sonamy! (£gGm ñ w!|| d!€ ¡Ñ ©hªÞt£® ²) §Þ0¡||£® |€rt


	2. Okay, BTH HAS COMPLETELY LOST HIS MIND

_**Chapter 2 - BTH HAS COMPLETELY LOST HIS MIND**_

(!N ±h!$ p ®t, $0n!© W¡\\\ F!nð 0u+ T#£ T®µ±h ªß0ü™£ & ªm¥) §þ0!||£® |€®t

Try to figure out what it says. Heh heh. Review if you get it.

(In this part, sonic will find out the truth about me and amy. Spoiler alert. :DDDDDDDD) XD

Amy sighed. She made a sad look.

"Why does he always have to go back?"

A knock was heard. She opened the door. I kissed her as soon as I come in. She held me tight.

"Missed me?"

"You know I did."

(Okay, if you haven't seen ch.1 you're saying WTF BROMASTER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU KISSING A NON-EXISTENT CHARACTER?! You have to read Ch.1. EVERY SINGLE WORD HAS TO BE READ! EVEN THE AUTHOR'S QUOTE! SO GO BACK AND READ IT! If you did, sorry I know promised you Sonamy. Don't worry, I never let anyone down.)

"Don't go back. Please."

"I can't, I know you love me but, I have to. You know that. I can't stay here. It'll take a miracle for me to stay. I got parents to worry about, I got school, It's gonna take another me to go back to earth and for me to stay. Plus, I'm not a sonic character. No powers, no skills, I got nothing."

Amy made a sad look. She held me.

"I'm starting to think that sending you back isn't a great idea. What if that portal never brings you back?"

"Okay, look. Everytime the portal brings me home, a red button appeared in my phone. Every time I press the button, it sends me back here. Basically I can come back anytime I want. Only problem is that, I think there's a limit for me to be here. I don't know how long, but when it's time, a portal opens up and brings me home. The questions are, who is doing this? How did that button appeared in my phone? And how the hell am I talking to you guys?"

"So for right now, you can can back anytime you want with just a press of a button?" ^_^ XD

I laughed.

"Hahahaha! Nice one! Yes. Basically yes."

"Then, we don't need to worry about sending you back?"

"Basically yes. But, I don't want to leave you guys. You're too awesome. It's like a dream come true."

"But, what will Sonic say about that?"

"I don't know. But, he's been gone for quite a while now."

"Maybe, we should go check on them."

"I think that would be a great idea."

(I realized that this story is the most embarrassing story I ever created. That's why I'm brave enough to make it in Fanfiction.)

Now, let's go to Sonic.

(FINALLY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WE WAITED FOR THIS!)

Sonic and Tails were...in a cell? How?

"Eggman captured us."

Okay, let's try again. WITH MORE INFORMATION SONIC!

"I don't know! He knocked us out. He really got us this time."

Man! COME ON! Ever tried escaping?

"How? Metal floors and electrical walls. And Tails is still knocked out."

Well, Eggman definitely got you guys. And now me and Amy are going to be here...right now. XD

Me and Amy appeared in a cell. I looked at Sonic.

"Oh there you are." LOL! XD

"Sonic!"

She hugged Sonic. I looked at Tails. I went to him.

"What happened to Tails?"

"He's knocked out."

"Well that's explains why. I'm surprised that Eggman got us. I didn't expect a giant robot that teleported us here."

"Me neither. What were you two doing?"

"Nothing basically. Talked about Tails' inventions."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds boring."

"Least I wasn't in a cell." XD

"You're in one now!" *~*

"Eh...fair point." °~°

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, we're trapped."

"Why does Eggman have to be so crazy about ruling the world?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Hey, Sonic. There's something that I got to tell you. It might help us escape out of here."

"Eh...okay, what is it?"

"You know that portal that takes me back home?"

"Yeeaah."

"A button appears on my phone. Everytime I press it, it brings me back here."

"Wait, so you can visit us anytime?"

"Yeah basically. There's somehow a limit for me to stay. I don't know how long I got. If my time is or whatever is up, a portal opens up and takes me home. But, where did this button appeared? Who responsible for this? Why wo-"

"Okay, we get it. So we don't have to worry about sending you back. But, we need to make sure that nothing else happens."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do we have to deal with to escape?"

"Electrical walls and steel floors. How can we get out? The door is locked and the walls are thick. You'll shock yourself if you touch it."

I facepalmed. :-[

"Sonic, what are you wearing on your hands?"

"Rubber gloves..."

"And what happens when electricity touches rubber?"

"I don't know..."

I made a angry look. :(

"Can I borrow your gloves please?"

"Sure."

Sonic gave me his gloves. I put them on.

"Now look what happens to rubber when electricity touches it."

I touched the wall, nothing happened.

"See! Nothing. No effect."

I took off a glove.

"Now because I'm brave. I'm showing you what would happen if you touch electricity."

I took a deep breath and touched the wall. I was shocked.

"AHH! Damn that hurts. Okay, Let's see if I can find a switch."

"Where?"

"It's on the wall. Just need to find it."

5 minutes later, I was still looking. Then, I finally found a level. I pulled it. The doors were opened.

"Let's get out of here. Gonna need my gloves backs."

"Oh right."

I gave Sonic his gloves.

"Now what can we do about this door."

"I'll break it with my Piko Piko hammer."

She took out her hammer. I looked around. Then, I looked down. Lines were shaped as a door. I realized it was a trapdoor. I stopped Amy.

"I wouldn't do that. Look below you."

They both looked down.

"Ohh. If you weren't here, we'll be trapped."

"Then, how can we get out?"

"I need a couple of bobby pins."

"Err...why?"

I facepalmed.

"So I can lockpick it!"

"Okay?"

"I got some bobby pins."

I grabbed the bobby pins. I inserted the it. I turned the it a little to the right. I turned it in. It broke off.

"Okay, don't worry. I know how to do this. Even though I never done it."

"Hope you know how to do it."

I inserted another bobby pin. I turned it even farther to the right. I turned it in. CLICK! IT OPENED!

"YEAH!"

"I'm impressed he can do stuff."

"So am I."

"Tails could've hacked the door open but, he's knocked out. That's why you got to do it old school."

"Okay, you did great. Let's go."

Sonic and Amy walked out. I carried Tails.

"Tails needs to be lighter."

2 minutes later, we saw Eggman standing.

"Almost time to launch."

Sonic ran towards him. Eggman pressed a button. Sonic was trapped in a cell again.

"Hahaha! I got you now!"

"Well god damn it."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll try something."

I looked around. I saw a gun shaped machine. I went to it and grabbed it.

"I hope this is a gun."

I pulled back the head and squeeze the trigger. It shot out a bullet.

"YEAH! MY FIRST TIME USING A PISTOL!" XD

I aimed at Eggman.

"Should I kill him? Or Nor? LOL!"

"Eh...shoot his leg. Don't kill him."

"Yo Eggman."

Eggman looked at me.

"Huh?"

"Break a leg. Wow! That was terrible." X~X

"Oh yeah! That was terrible!"

"Geez...make another line."

"Sorry, that's all I had."

I shot his legs.

"AAHHH! YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

I took the remote from his hands and pressed the button. Sonic was free.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you're my favorite video game character. Anything for you hero."

"Riight."

"NO! NO! NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I WILL KILL AND DESTORY ALL OF YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (coughs) HAHAHahahhahah...ha...ha"

"Actually, I changed my mind do it.

"Any last words Eggman? Wanna turn over to the good side?

"Nope."

"Oh I'm sure a cup of coffee or tea will change your mind."

"No. Just shoot me."

"Wow you wanna die? Okay..."

I covered Amy's eyes.

"You shouldn't see this."

"Okay."

I pulled the trigger. BLAM! Eggman died.

"Okay, let's get out of here. I got a feeling that something is gonna happen."

Then, Tails got up. I went to Tails.

"Tails! You're finally awake. You could've seen what happened."

"What did happen?"

"Listen very closely.l

"I'm all ears."

"You two were knocked out, then, we came and got captured. Sonic was awake but, you were still sleeping. We were in a cell. The walls were filled with electricity. I took Sonic's gloves cause they were rubber."

"Oh then, you found a switch or something?"

"Yeah. Then, there was a door. Amy was gonna break it but, I stopped them because there was a trapdoor below. So, I had to borrow some bobby pins."

"You lockpicked? That was...smart."

"Yeah."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Sonic was captured again.

"OH COME ON! AGAIN?!" :-\

A robot came in with a gun. We all put our hands in the air.

"Who did this?"

I whispered.

"Let me handle this."

I walked forward.

"No-one. We're just janitors. We just found him dead. We were gonna call for help." XD

"You don't look like janitors."

"We're about to get our uniforms."

"Hmm...okay. But this hedgehog is gonna die. Unless anyone wants to switch."

"Well I tried."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know."

I sighed.

"I guess, I'll do it."

"What?! No! You're not gonna die here!"

"Do you really want the main character to die?!"

"10 seconds to destroy the target."

"No! Release Sonic! Take me instead!"

"WHAT? NO! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Bromaster No!"

"NO! Don't!"

The robot released Sonic. It took me in a cage.

"Self destruct activate. You got 30 seconds to leave or you'll all die."

"No!"

"Just go! You're lives are more important than mine."

"No! You're not gonna die here!"

"Just go, you all gonna die if you stay any longer."

"25 seconds remaining."

"JUST GO!"

"Let's go. There's nothing we can do. There's no time."

They all left. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I can fit through the bars. I slide through and ran. XD LOL! ;-)

"15 seconds remaining."

I ran as fast as I can. I was too slow. (YOU'RE TOO SLOW!) SHUT UP! XD

"10 SECONDS REMAINING! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Sonic was running. He was carrying Amy and Tails. I was running. But not fast enough. Then, 6 seconds later. BOOM! Eggman's base exploded. They all watched the explosion. Tails and Sonic made a sad look. Amy was crying.

They all went inside Tails' lab.

I can't believe it...we...lost him. He's gone."

"We tried Sonic."

"Why? Why didn't we have the chance to save him?"

"Eggman's dead, which means that we can relax for now."

Amy was crying. Sonic looked at her. He held her.

"I'm sorry. He's gone."

Amy hugged Sonic tight.

Tails was thinking.

"There's some Sonamy going on there. Hmmm...I'm doing it! For Bromaster!"

Tails went between them. He pushed Sonic to Amy's lips. They both blushed. Amy held him tight. Tears were falling from her eyes. Sonic was gonna expect a death hug but, all he got was a warm, soft, cozy hug and her lips. He was enjoying it. She broke the kiss and hugged him. =-O

"You're so warm Sonic..."

He blushed. She hugged him tighter. He started to think.

"She's really calm this time... Hmm...well since Eggman is gone..."

Sonic kissed her. ;-) Amy blushed. She held him tight.

"I love you Sonic..."

"Uh...I...I..I...love you too Amy."

She cried and hugged him tight. She was happy that he said that.

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah. Your welcome."

"I really miss him. He saved us."

"Well basically yes. He did."

She kissed him. Sonic kissed her back.

"Well, don't mind me. I'm just standing right here watching you two making love."

"Really Tails?"

"Hahahahaha! I just created Sonamy!"

"Sonamy?"

Amy made a angry look at Tails.

"Tails!"

Tails smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just doing it for you know who."

"And I'm happy about it. Thanks Tails. This is a great Sonamy moment." XD

They all looked at me in a surprising look.

"Wha...YOU'RE BACK!"

"Bromaster?!"

"Bromaster is back alive!"

They all hugged me.

"Okay, I'm hurt from the explosion. But, I survived."

"How?"

"I can fit through the bars. Lol!" XD :DDDDDDDDD

"Oh. How lucky you are?"

"Really, you guys gotta stop hugging me. I'm hurt badly."

They stopped hugging me.

"Here I'll help you."

Tails healed me with his medic gun. XD

"Hey, I'm better. Thank you Tails. And I always wanted you to heal me with that."

"Just like in your stories."

"That's why you're badass."

"Heh. Maybe I am." XD

"It's great to met you guys. I had alot fun today."

"It's great to see you too. Without you, we would've been in a cell the whole time."

"And I would've been cut in half if you weren't there."

"Yeah. You're all welcome. Anyway, Tails! You're an evil mastermind. You made them kissed." XD

"Heh. They can start dating now. Lol!" XD

Sonic blushed deep.

"Hey, don't blush. I make Sonamy you know."

"Really great Sonamy stories."

"Guys!"

"What's wrong Amy?"

"You should stop saying that in front of Sonic."

"Hmmm...what do you think Tails?"

"Maybe we should leave Sonamy alone." XD

"Okay! What is Sonamy? WHY ARE YOU TWO KEEP SAYING SONAMY?! WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN?! One of you guys better start talking or I'll do something!"

Tails and I sighed.

"Tails, you tell him."

"What? Why me?"

A portal opened up. Tails sighed.

"Of course." XD LOL!

"Heh heh. I was joking. But, now you have to tell him."

"Fine!"

"Well, I gotta go. Be right back."

"Wait!"

I looked at Amy.

"What?"

She came up to me.

"Forgive me for this."

"For what?"

She kissed me. I made a surprising look. =-O Sonic made a surprising look.

"What the..."

I broke the kiss.

"NOT IN FRONT OF..." :O

She pushed me in the portal.

I got sucked in. I appeared in my bed. I looked to see if my parents were home. XD They weren't home. I looked in my watch.

"I got time."

I pressed the button on my phone and appeared in the same spot. I walked to Tails' house.

When, I got there Sonic was...angry at me. :'(

"You're mad at me about the Sonamy thing, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Everyone does it in earth."

"Everyone?"

"Well, not really. BUT Lots of people do."

Sonic sighed.

"Okay, whatever. What's next... Porn?"

"There are sick bastards out there. Don't be angry however. Nobody knows your reputation in Mobuis is safe and not in Earth."

"What?!"

"Just nothing nothing. I suck at talking."

"By the way, Amy said something about you two."

"Oh God. What?" :-(

"You two are together."

I made a surprising look.

"Uhh...uh..um.." =-O

"Chill out. It's okay."

" _ **What!?**_ ARE YOU HIGH SONIC?!"

"...No. It's okay. I'm not mad or anything."

" ** _NO! YOU'RE KIDDING_**!" =-O

"I'm not. I swear."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Because, she'll forgive me if I let her have you too."

"Forgive you for what?"

"For...uh...running away."

I looked at Amy.

"Amy...you didn't have to do it."

"I want you too. You made me happy. You're really sweet."

"But, I...you...he.."

"Just kiss her."

"What?"

Tails pushed me into her lips. She held me tight. =-O

 _ **[Threesome alert?]**_

"Why? Why are you letting me kiss her?" :-(

"Because, she wants you. She can have whoever she wants as long they love her back."

 _ **[THREESOME ALERT!]**_

"God damn it Sonic! I never knew that you would even say that." XD

"Guess you don't know me too well." XD

"Hahaha. Very funny."

"What a happy ending."

"Damn it Tails. Not again. And you pushed me in her lips now?" XD LOL!

"LOL! I'M SORRY! IT'S REALLY FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now that's a happy ending. Wait. What? IT'S THE END? NOOOO!"

Wow! Can't wait till I get this on FanFiction.

Ending song I would choose is Green Hill Zone chilled guitar remixed. THE SONG IS AWESOME! PEACE!

TH£ €nð


End file.
